Slyder Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Slyder Adventures Wiki A wiki about the PC game, Slyder Adventures. The game is also available for iPod Click Wheel, iPod Touch & iPhone Platforms *PC (16/11/2005) *iPod Classic wheel (??/12/2008, removed in September 2011, along with the other click wheel games) *iPhone/iPod Touch (06/02/2009) Other Slyder games include *Slyder (2002, discontinued) *Super Slyder (2006) The game *You have to guide Slyder/Boffo/Sparky/Unger to the goal. In the PC version (use the mouse), In the iPod Click Wheel version (use the click wheel) and in the iPhone/iPod Touch (tilt the device or drag the screen). *You follow the arrows, collect food and reach the''' goal.' *Some items are hidden behind '''Bogus Walls'! Your character can go right through these! Sometimes you can tell a wall is bogus because it looks just a little different. Others look just like regular walls. *'Boosters '''are fun! If you touch one of these, you will temporarily get a speed boost in the direction the arrow points. Sometimes they can be very helpful. *'Bouncers''' are a bit crazy. When your character bumps bouncers, the bouncers bump your character back. *At top speed, Slyder can destroy some walls! Sometimes items and paths are hidden behind them *'Checkpoints' will appear in longer and more difficult. If your character loses a life after touching a checkpoint, he'll start from the last Checkpoint he activated. *'Conveyor Belts '''will push your character in one direction. If there are many of them, your character will have to go in the direction they point. *Some doors can only be opened with a '''key'. Look for the key that's the same color as the door. *Watch out! Fire Vents 'are dangerous. If your character touches one while it's lit, you'll get burned, and therefore lose a life. Wait until the fire goes out before you pass it! *'Food Doors 'will not open unless your character has eaten enough of a specific food type required to open the door. *'Goo doesn't hurt, but it sure is sticky! It can be especially troublesome if your character is trying to move quickly. *'Jump Pads' will take your character to different parts of the level. Your character will fly through the air and over the walls. *Looks like trouble for your character! If your character touches a Tar Pit, he'll sink and lose a life! *'Sinkholes' are harmful! Get too close and Boffo will lose a life! *'Electrified Pools '''are deadly! Sparky will get sucked in if he gets too close and will lose a life! *More danger for your character! '''Electrified walls' are best avoided. They give a good ZAP! and will cost your character a life! *Look out for Robots! Your character instantly dies when he touches a robot *Look out for Sparkbots! They zap Sparky when he gets too close, costing him a life! *Unger's world is full of fiery obstacles! Lava Pools will pull him in and burn him to a crisp, and therefore lose a life. *'Spinners' are best avoided. They won't hurt your character but they'll spin the world and slow your character down. *'Steam Vents' aren't harmful, but when they switch on, they can blow your character into harm's way, or help him out. *Your character can only pass Stop! and Go! walls when they say "GO!" *'Timed Doors '''can only be opened by hitting a certain switch. after hitting a switch, your character has a certain amount of time to get through the door before it shuts! *'Z Doors''' are tricky. Hitting a trigger makes all of the doors of one color open while all of the others close. Hit the switch again and they will alternate. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Nich